Encrypted communication 4/12
WARNING: This article contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! Previous/Next Decrypting…………segment found! Parsing segment…………………………………done Dumping buffer contents… Archived transmission records found. Replay transmissions? y/n: y Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): The numbers are orange now. Is that bad? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Orange is fine. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): Not really orange, though. More of a burnt umber. Is that bad? Am I running out of oxygen? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Hush Tavi. I’m soldering wires and it’s very difficult work. You’re not running out of oxygen. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): You would tell me if I was, though, right? What are you soldering? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Command and control circuits. I’m trying to buy us more time. It’s very technical and you wouldn’t understand. Just hush my sweet. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): You always say that. What do I know? I can culture algae with ten intertwined amino chains in zero gee, but what do I know? You with your bosonic circuits. Fiddling around while we float in space. Why you won’t contact that Savitskaya woman? She seems to know what’s what. Taking charge of things. Maybe you could help. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): I will when it’s safe. We’re still too far from the others. Besides, I don’t trust that woman. You think she runs a division at her age without stepping on a few necks? And what would I do, besides? I work with automatons, not ships. Now hush. Your numbers are orange because you keep talking. (45 seconds of silence) Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I could have married a dancer. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): You could have cooked for your poor wife once in a while, is what you could have done. Growing your algae all day long, but can’t spare a moment to cook it? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): Ten intertwined amino chains. You think that just happens on it’s own? It’s art, what I do. I’m an artist. I feed thousands! (278 seconds of silence) Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): What do the red dots mean? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): What red dots? Where? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): The big circular panel by my nose. Five red dots. They’re getting bigger. Is that bad? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Oh god Tavi, don’t joke with me here. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I’m not. Six red dots, now. There’s a big one at the edge of the circle, and the other five are getting close to the center. Alicja, what should I do? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Your pod’s too far away, I can’t see that far… Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I can see them through the window now. Buzzing like fireflies. Big one looks like some kind of…box...thing. Should I panic? I’m going to panic now. (Harsh grating noise) Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I think I’m moving...one of the little ones is pulling me. Definitely panicking now. Does this pod have weapons? Which button shoots at them? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Don’t touch anything my sweet. I’m coming. I think I can get thrust if I re-route power… Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): No no, no. They’ll see you. Stay there, my little kotyonok. If they were killing me, they would have killed me. They’re taking me somewhere. You stay hidden until they’re gone. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): And then what, just leave you?? I won’t do... Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): No, then come rescue me, woman! I married a brilliant engineer, not some dancer! It’s pulling me close to the big ship now. Lots of lights and colors. Kind of pretty, actually. You’re right, you know. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): About what? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I should have cooked more. You’re a pretty good cook. But I should have cooked for you more. (Long, harsh grating noise) Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Tavi? (7 seconds of silence) Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Tavi? …End buffer dump Category:Encrypted communications